codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Heidi Klinger
Heidi Klinger is a minor character in eighth grade at Kadic Academy. She is blonde with two strands collected as tails, wears purple flannel with a small flower and light purple pants. In the episode X.A.N.A.'s Kiss and appears to have feelings for Odd, and agrees to go out with him. It is revealed earlier in the episode that the main reason Odd asked her out was that he claimed she was the only girl in the 8th grade that he had not yet dated, except for Sissi and Aelita. She agrees to go out with him, before being kissed by a Polymorphic Clone of Jeremie. Currently, she is another one of many of Odd's ex-girlfriends. It is revealed in the episode Aelita that Heidi Klinger told the entire school that Odd's feet smell. When Odd confronts her about it, asking if his feet smell a little, she retorts, "A little? Just make sure you and your sneakers don't come within fifty feet of me", envoking laughter from the rest of the group. Heidi often acts as a extra or background character, and cameos in many episodes. For example, in the episode Wreck Room, Heidi asks the William Clone to open the refrigerator in the Rec Room. To prevent embarrasment due to the clone's dim-wittedness, Yumi offers to open it instead. She witnessed the electrocution of Nicolas in episode 76 (The Lake), warned the rest, but is also electrocuted along with Herb and Mrs. Hertz, she recovers later. Apparently she was possessed by XANA in episode 91 (A Bad Connection), but only appears on the roof of the building where Odd and Sissi were going to be shot, after the tower was deactivated. She has made no appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution but was mentioned in False Pretenses by Odd. In the English dub, she is voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff (season 1), Jodi Forrest (season 2), Sharon Mann (seasons 2-3) and Mirabelle Kirkland (season 4). Appearances Season 1 *X.A.N.A. Awakens *Teddygozilla *Seeing is Believing *Log Book *Image Problem *End of Take *The Girl of the Dreams *Plagued *Swarming Attack *Just in Time *The Trap *Amnesia *Killer Music *Frontier *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Routine *Code: Earth *False Start Season 2 *New Order *Uncharted Territory *A Great Day *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *Missing Link (only noticeable in slow motion) *The Chips Are Down *Marabounta *Common Interest *Ultimatum *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Cold War *Déjà Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Franz Hopper *Revelation *The Key Season 3 *Straight to Heart *Lyoko Minus One *False Lead *Aelita *Sabotage *Nobody in Particular *Triple Trouble *Double Trouble *Final Round Season 4 *William Returns *Double Take *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Skidbladnir *Maiden Voyage *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *The Lake *Lost at Sea *Lab Rat *Dog Day Afternoon *Hard Luck *Guided Missile *Kadic Bombshell *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Bad Connection Trivia *In Polish version of the show, she was voiced by Agnieszka Kunikowska. Gallery es:Heïdi Klinger pl:Heidi Klinger sr:Хајди Клингер Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Needs info Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students